Numerous systems and instruments have been created to aid in the detection of analytes from a wide variety of mediums. These systems have been created for use in the fields of medical diagnostics, air and water quality monitoring, food and beverage testing, and biothreat detection among several others. These systems range from handheld portable devices such as blood glucometers and portable biothreat detectors to laboratory based instruments, such as spectrometers and automated clinical chemistry detectors. Despite this evolution in automated testing, the majority of these systems interface with a discrete or limited range of samples or sample cartridges and have limited cross-field diagnostic capabilities. These limitations often result from building systems using application specific diagnostic devices that lack hardware, software and processing flexibility to address new test architectures and protocols. As a result, the average consumer or industry technician is faced with a multitude of disparate limited devices with differing operation protocols.
Rapid diagnostic test strips and cartridges have been created to detect a broad range of chemical and biological agents. The majority of these tests attempt to quantify the presence of particular analytes by producing a color change or visible line or zone signifying the analytes presence or level. In the case of multiple analytes, several potential lines or zones of color change are noted. These test devices are available for many analytes ranging from drug metabolites, pregnancy hormones, anthrax, E. Coli, blood glucose, pool ph and chlorine etc. As such, the physical embodiment of these tests varies according to the application and the manufacturer. In some cases the tests may be the size and shape of a stick of gum, a business card, or a thin bookmarker. They generally have a region that is visible by the user for subjective interpretation of the test results.
These test strips are used or activated in a variety of ways. Dependent upon what test and protocol the user is employing, they may dip the strip into a fluid, apply fluid using a dropper, place the strip on a fluid (e.g., blood drop on finger), or expose the strip to ambient conditions. Once the test is activated and the sample is added a set time is generally allowed to elapse. After this set time, the user generally visually inspects the test strip for color changes in the designated regions. These color changes are compared to a reference that indicates threshold levels for quantified analyte levels.
These tests have been in use for several years and continue to be available for an increasing number of analytes due to their ease of use. Recently, due to advances in chemistry and biochemical assay formulation, these tests have been formulated to detect multiple classes of analytes on the same device. As such, the computational algorithms used to interpret tests by these devices are increasing in complexity and would benefit from the use of an adaptable automated device to reliably quantify the test output and store optical test results.
Accordingly, there is a need for a universal optical imaging and processing system.